The inventor has long sold, through Compoz-A-Puzzle Inc., jigsaw puzzles, which have been die-cut in such a way that the puzzle pieces remain intact as a single sheet of cardboard until the puzzle is bent sufficiently to break "nicks" in the die-cut cardboard and to allow the pieces to separate. "Nicks" are uncut portions of the cardboard along the cuts. The uncuts or nicks are made by nicking blades of the cutting die that perforates the cardboard to cut the puzzle pieces.